1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data totalizing method for totalizing record data from, for example, accounts files, personnel files, etc. in an office computer, a personal computer, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an office-work processing apparatus such as an office computer or a general-purpose computer, various kinds of files such as accounts files, personnel files, salesslip files, and inventories files are stored and managed. Record structures constituting the respective files vary from file to file, and files of the same record structure (having common items of records) are stored and managed as a separate file.
In the case where records including voluntarily designated items are read out from files and classified and totalized, even if a classification code system for easy classification/totalization is initially prepared with respect to data in the items, classification will not meet the actual demand with the passage of time, resulting in inability in classification/totalization.
In the prior art, in order to solve this problem, the following technique has been widely adopted: a code conversion table for classification/totalization is provided, and classification/totalization is effected by using an optimal code system obtained by conversion using the code conversion table.
However, in the method using the code conversion table, an expert or a system engineer must produce a code system (conversion table) for classification/totalization. It requires expertise to produce a classification code system according to various business-related demands. Such a work is very difficult for a clerical person or a general user, and this work must be entrusted with a system engineer.